


Good Morning Beautiful

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena smiled softly as she listened to Kara's steady breathing. She reached up gently to stroke Kara's immaculate jawline with a quiet sigh. Sometimes she wondered if the Kryptonian was literally sculpted by God.





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Jawline

Lena snuggled up to Kara as she buried her head under the blonde's strong jaw. It was a Saturday morning and the busy CEO had decided to let herself sleep in for once and enjoy the comforts of being wrapped in her girlfriend's arms.

Kara snored softly as one arm was wrapped tightly around Lena's midsection. Her chin was resting atop Lena's silky smooth hair with the fingers of her free hand curled in dark locks.

Lena smiled softly as she listened to Kara's steady breathing. She reached up gently to stroke Kara's immaculate jawline with a quiet sigh. Sometimes she wondered if the Kryptonian was literally sculpted by God.

The young genius let her fingers trail across the lines and contours of her face. The calloused tips migrated from Kara's chiseled mandible to her stunning cheekbones and across the light freckles that dusted them. Lena smiled as her hand came back down to cup Kara's jaw.

Kara continued to sleep but had unconsciously leaned into Lena's warm touch with a content hum. Lena smiled at her girlfriend and leaned forward to press a gentle loving kiss to the hero's nose.

"Mmh, morning beautiful," Kara mumbled softly as her lashes fluttered against her cheeks and her hands settled on Lena's hips.

"Good morning, darling," Lena rasped, voice still husky from sleep, "did you sleep well my love?"

Kara nodded as now it was her turn to nuzzle her face into Lena's warm neck. "Always sleep better with you here," Kara admitted as she kissed along Lena's sharp jawline then pressed her soft lips to the freckle in the center of Lena's neck.

"Kara," Lena whispered breathlessly as she felt Kara smirk against her pale flesh. Lena unconsciously tipped her head back to expose more of the pale expanse of her neck.

"Yeah, babe?" Kara mumbled back as she gently let her teeth nibble the freckle.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Lena sighed as her hands came to tangle in Kara's blonde waves.

"Just kissing you good morning," Kara replied cheekily as she let her tongue soothe the bite she had sucked on Lena's neck.

"Kara you're going to leave a mark," Lena whined as she pressed herself closer to the blonde, heat radiating off of her in waves.

"Sorry, too late," the Kryptonian replied, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Lena rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip to suppress her smile, she gently tugged on Kara's hair to pull her face from underneath her jaw.

She was met with Kara's radiating smile as she leaned down to press her lips down against her girlfriend's warm lips.

"I love you," Lena whispered as they pressed their foreheads together, each sporting matching grins.

"_Khap zhao rip_," Kara repeated in Kryptonian as Lena's content smile grew wider, hand cupping Kara's strong yet soft jaw, fingers gently stroking along the smooth tan flesh.

The two women stayed cuddled in bed for a good two hours and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to see the episode because my exam is in about two hours, but I hope it was a good one!


End file.
